Devil's Flight
Devil's Flight was a corkscrew roller-coaster that crashed in Final Destination 3. How the roller coaster crashed The hydraulics on one of the pipes underneath the coaster was leaking and had been ruptured before the ride started, which became looser as the ride progressed. While going through a loop, Frankie Cheeks had his camera knocked out of his hand by Ashlyn Halperin, which wrapped around the tracks. The coaster ran over the camera and the hydraulics ruptured, disconnecting the coaster. Still in motion, the coaster began to tear apart, losing its wheels and important bars and other mechanisms that made the coaster work properly. When the coaster arrived to a sharp turn in the middle of the ride, half of the coaster detached from the other and fell off the tracks, sending Carrie Dreyer, Jason Wise, Ashley Freund, Ashlyn Halperin, Frankie Cheeks, and five other high school students to their deaths. Lewis Romero is thrown out of his seat and holds onto the coaster for dear life as it goes through several more loops. He falls off and is narrowly saved by Kevin Fischer. However, a portion of the coaster falls apart and knocks Lewis off, sending him flying into a portion of the tracks where he dies of blunt force trauma. The coaster continues to fall apart and stays in motion up until it reaches a large loop and is suspended upside-down. Erin Ulmer and Ian McKinley try to hang on, but are unable to and Ian falls to his death, where Erin follows him afterwards. Two unseen characters (later revealed to be Perry Malinowski and Julie Christensen) fall off as well and die instantly. Kevin and Wendy Christensen attempt to get the coaster out of the loop by rocking it backwards, where it goes in reverse. Kevin gets his coat stuck on the coaster and can't sit down and as the coaster goes backwards, a dislodged pipe severs Kevin in half. Wendy lies on the coaster crying when it hits a dislodged part of the track and jackknives. Wendy is thrown off the coaster and falls, hitting her head on a part of the track. However, this is all a dream, and Wendy wakes up perfectly fine and the coaster still at its station. She freaks out and manages to get several of the students off when a large fight ensues. Unfortunately, she is unable to stop the ride and it ends up crashing just like it did in her dream, killing Carrie, Jason, and five other students. There is controversy as to how the coaster crashed, since the primary cause was Frankie's camera. Since Frankie got off the coaster, it would've taken longer for the coaster to detach and crash. Death toll: 7 Signs/Clues *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster. *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight". notable people *Wendy Christensen (unknown, presumably deceased) *Frankie Cheeks (deceased; survives in alternate ending) *Kevin Fischer (unknown, presumably deceased) *Lewis Romero (deceased) *Perry Malinowski (deceased) *Julie Christensen (unknown, presumably deceased) *Ashlyn Halperin (deceased) *Ashley Freund (deceased) *Erin Ulmer (deceased) *Ian McKinley (deceased) See also *Carrie Dreyer *Jason Wise Category:Final Destination 3